Barcode is one kind of data code attached to a commodity. Most of the commodities sold in a supermarket and the like are attached with a barcode including a commodity recognition code. A commodity recognition apparatus for recognizing the commodity recognition code by scanning the barcode with a scanner is being widely popularized.
However, not every commodity is attached with a barcode. For example, most commodities sold by retail such as vegetables, fruits, and deli food and the like are not attached with barcodes. Therefore, there exists a commodity recognition apparatus which uses a display device as a touch panel to deal with the commodity without a barcode. The apparatus displays an image of the commodity without a barcode on a screen of the touch panel. If the image of the commodity is selected through a touch input by an operator, the commodity recognition apparatus determines the commodity recognition code associated with the selected image of the commodity.